


Ready, Steady

by metafictionally



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metafictionally/pseuds/metafictionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the thing: It's Hansol, mostly, who holds the reins in this relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Steady

**Author's Note:**

> i blame everything on appy even if it's not her fault

Byungjoo drops to his knees and Hansol is shocked, stunned into silence leaning back against the doorframe. Hands curled into the wood, he's sure he hears it creak under the pressure of his fingertips turning white--Hansol is pretty sure he's never seen anything more gorgeous than this, than Byungjoo looking up at him through those long pretty lashes of his, his eyes half mirth, half poorly concealed nervousness. He's never done this before, Hansol thinks, and fights against the urge to close his eyes at the spike of heat that surges through him and settles, simmering, between his thighs.

"You don't have to do this," he says, choking and blurring out the last syllable as Byungjoo leans in to press a kiss against the bulge behind Hansol's zipper. He leaves his mouth there, breath hot and damp, seeping with maddening slowness through the thick denim and the thinner cotton of Hansol's underwear. Byungjoo is a filthy tease. Hansol should have known.

With surprisingly steady hands Byungjoo undoes his belt buckle, zips down his pants so deftly he doesn't even brush fingertips against Hansol's erection. "Oh, but I really want to," Byungjoo says, his laugh a low thing in the back of his throat.

It's gentle, but there's a tightly-wound desire there, in every gesture as Byungjoo tugs Hansol's jeans down over his hips and curls his fingers around the base of Hansol's cock. It's in the tension of his shoulders, the way his throat works as he swallows. He licks his lower lip and Hansol all but whines at the way his tongue leaves a shine there, tantalizing, in the long moment just before Byungjoo presses his lips against the head. He's never done this before--Hansol has to remind himself when he feels Byungjoo's tongue, hot and wet enough that Hansol's breath hitches right in the back of his throat.

Hansol wants to say, "I can't believe I'm letting you give me a blowjob in the bathroom doorway," but he can't actually find the words for it, so he lets that sentence alone for now. Instead he just groans, head rocking back to thud against the wood of the frame as Byungjoo pushes forward, his lips sliding wet and sinful around him and eyes half-closed. It's not the first time that Hansol has had someone go down on him, but it's the first time it's been like this, his whole body trembling each time Byungjoo drags the tip of his tongue along the thick vein that runs down the underside of his cock, each time Byungjoo's fingers flex against his hips where it feels (really) like Byungjoo is the only thing holding Hansol up.

"Fuck _me_ ," is what Hansol actually manages to say when Byungjoo hollows his cheeks and _sucks_ , drawing back just enough to press the flat of his tongue against the head of Hansol's dick. His head is full of white noise, and he's so hard it hurts, now--Byungjoo must taste it, but there's no distaste in his expression, or at least, not in what Hansol can see of it. It's a careful balance, keeping just enough eye on Byungjoo to know that he's not grossed out while not actually ever looking directly at him for fear that it'll be Hansol's undoing.

Fingers wrap around the base of him and stroke, the slide made easier by spit, and Byungjoo asks, "How am I doing?" His voice sounds a little rougher, like the crackle of coals after a fire, and Hansol has to fight not to come right then and there.

"Good," he manages, panting, head tilted back. Hansol refuses to open his eyes. "So good, baby, just--like that--"

So Byungjoo does, just like that, goes right back down on him and he's still nervous, Hansol can tell, but Hansol can also tell that his body is as easy to read as a large print book right now, every reaction written in thick black type over the surface of his expression. He's shaking with it, clutching so hard to the doorframe that Hansol worries he's going to break it--swears he hears it creak when Byungjoo moans and the vibrations are a sonic boom right through Hansol's every fucking nerve ending.

Here is the thing: It's Hansol, mostly, who holds the reins in this relationship. There are things that come naturally to Byungjoo, like kissing and and touching Hansol's wrists and back, and the way he looks at Hansol through half-lidded eyes when he wants Hansol to go liquid and give him just what he wants. But this? This? Hansol could never have expected this.

"Hansol," Byungjoo mumbles, and Hansol makes the mistake of opening his eyes.

It's a mistake because Byungjoo is gorgeous, his eyes blown black, pupils inky with desire--because his mouth is swollen, lips pink and slick as he slips the head of Hansol's cock back into his mouth and licks against it, enthusiasm and no finesse and it feels so fucking good that Hansol gasps curse words he didn't even think he _knew_ and comes, shuddering with it, the white noise in his head becoming television static that drowns everything else out.

When he comes to himself, Hansol is sitting on the floor, slumped down against the doorframe and panting for breath. His heart pounds in his ears and Byungjoo is so fucking red, his cheeks and nose and ears bright with it, enough that Hansol reaches out and touches his face and mumbles a slurred, "Why are you this color?"

Byungjoo turns redder and shifts, a little uncomfortably, and it's only then that Hansol notices the heel of Byungjoo's hand pressed against a wet place on his jeans. "You came," Hansol says, and Byungjoo nods, and Hansol--Hansol, he laughs and kisses Byungjoo all in a rush and thinks, _I wouldn't trade this for the fucking_ world.


End file.
